The present invention relates to a portable terminal system, a portable terminal used in the portable terminal system, a method of controlling the portable terminal, and a storage medium storing a program for controlling the portable terminal. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable terminal system which is capable of using information from an information source server connected to the internet, a portable terminal used in such portable terminal system, a method of controlling the portable terminal, and a storage medium storing a program for controlling the portable terminal.